Une dispute qui change tout
by EvilQueen15
Summary: Ce qui aurait dû se passer après que Jane Rizzoli ait sauté du pont pour sauver Wescourt.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un One Shot de Rizzoli and Isles. Attention Spoiler. Pour ma fic Sauvetage Risqué, ne vous inquiétez pas, je la continuerais quand j'en aurais le temps. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jane tenait Wescourt par la manche, elle essayait de nager pour survivre.

« Allez ! Tenez bon, on va venir nous chercher ! » Hurla-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Rizzoli ! C'est trop tard ! Personne ne viendra nous chercher ! » Cria l'homme, fatigué de se battre.

La jeune femme lui mit une droite, et le prit par la chemise.

« Si je meurs, Maura Isles va vous ressusciter pour mieux vous tuer ensuite. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Mourir, alors que l'on vous a piégé ?! C'est le tueur qui gagne dans ce cas ! Montrez lui qu'il a tort ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec ses yeux bleus et soupira avant de nager avec elle.

Une sirène de bateau retentit.

« Putain, un bateau … Hey ! Nous sommes là ! Sauvez-nous ! »

Les deux nageurs hurlèrent de concert pour attirer le bateau. Ce dernier se dirigea vers eux.

« Détective Rizzoli ? Mr Wescourt ? Allez chercher une corde ! Ils sont là ! Prévenez la côte ! » hurla un matelot.

Ils furent sur le bateau en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « ouf ». Ils grelottaient de froid, l'eau était vraiment gelée.

« Apportez-leur des couvertures ! Ils sont gelés ! » Hurla une femme.

Jane eut sa couverture et s'éloigna du jeune homme qui avait failli la tuer. Elle avait vraiment eu peur… Peur de partir sans dire au revoir à sa famille… A Maura… Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment sa meilleure amie devait avoir peur pour elle… La jolie blonde était la seule qui la comprenait vraiment sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler.

Maura.

Elle pensait de plus en plus à elle. A rêver de ses lèvres, de poser ses mains sur son corps de déesse, de la protéger de n'importe quel danger.

Elle secoua la tête. Non, Maura resterait sa meilleure amie, elle n'est pas… Elle n'aime pas les femmes. Jane en était absolument sûre.

Le jeune Wescourt s'approcha d'elle et la fixa.

« Vous devriez lui dire. » chuchota-t-il.

« Lui dire quoi à qui ? » Dit-elle, un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Dire vos sentiments envers elle au Dr Isles. »

« Mes sentiments envers qui ? »

« Ne soyez pas si butée, Détective, même moi, je l'ai remarqué. Vous êtes amoureuse du Dr Isles. »

« Admettons que cela soit vrai. Elle ne voudra pas. »

« Pour l'instant, vous lui avez flanqué la peur de sa vie. Il est normal qu'elle vous en veuille. Elle pensera que vous n'avez pas pensé à elle, lors de votre saut de l'ange. D'autant plus, je suis absolument sûr qu'elle partage les mêmes sentiments qui vous animent. »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est compliqué qu'on n'ose pas le faire, c'est parce qu'on n'ose pas le faire que c'est difficile. Bonne chance, Détective. »

Le jeune homme se leva et s'assieds un peu plus loin laissant la brune dans ses pensées. Le port fut en vue et ils accostèrent.

Elle se leva lentement avec l'aide d'un jeune homme, et sortit de l'habitacle.

« Janie ! » Hurla son frère Frankie.

La concernée leva ses yeux, et fut heureuse de voir son frère. Il la serra dans ses bras et la relâcha.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. »

Maura était juste derrière et la regardait avec un regard indéchiffrable. La jolie blonde s'avança tellement vite, que Jane eut un mouvement de recul, mais cela ne suffit pas.

Elle se prit une énorme, magnifique et douloureuse gifle.

« Jane Clémentine Rizzoli ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris pour sauter après un idiot de mec qui ne sait même pas se tenir à un pont ?! Est-ce qu'il t'est passé par l'esprit que MOI ! J'aurais eu la peur de ma vie ?! Tu crois que je peux vivre sans toi ?! » Hurla la légiste, visiblement hors d'elle.  
« J… Je suis désolée ? » Bafouilla Jane, l'air penaude.

Une autre gifle.

« Je suis désolée ?! C'est tout ce que tu me sors ?! Tu as failli mourir ! »

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée… » Chuchota Jane, en reculant.

Et une dernière gifle, enfin elle l'espérait. Frankie rigolait derrière la blonde malgré le regard suppliant de sa sœur.

« Tu crois que tes putains d'excuses vont me calmer ?! J'ai cru que tu étais morte ! Et j'aurais culpabilisé toute ma vie ! »

« Maura… J'ai pensé à toi quand j'étais en train de tomber, et j'ai regretté d'avoir sauté… »

Et encore une autre gifle, ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

« Seulement regretté ?! Mais tu imagines dans quel état j'étais quand je t'ai vue sauter ?! J'ai cru que j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie ! Déjà que tu mets ta vie en danger tous les jours, et il faut qu'en plus, tu sautes d'un pont pour sauver un mec qui a trompé sa femme ?! Mais tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences derrière ! »

« Maura… »

« Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! »

« Maur'. »

« Si tu étais morte, je serais devenue quoi moi ?! T'y a pensé à ça ?! »

La blonde allait continuer mais elle fut interrompue par des lèvres glacées sur les siennes. Elle répondit au baiser avec désespoir.

Quand elles se séparèrent, Jane sourit sincèrement.

« Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissée toute seule sans avoir fait ça avant ? » Ria-t-elle.

« Tu es privée de bisous, jusqu'à ce que tu me prouve que tu n'as pas fait cela sans penser à moi. »

La jeune légiste se détacha de sa détective et partit avec un sourire satisfait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dr Isles, je sais me faire désirer. » Cria Jane à sa dulcinée.

« Ne me sous-estimez pas, Détective Rizzoli. »

* * *

**Une petite review? **

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Et à bientôt.**

**EQ15**


End file.
